Muž, který otevřel dveře
by Mary Barrens
Summary: JJ potřebuje něco probrat s Hotchem. Když ale přijde k němu domů, není to Hotch, kdo jí otevře... Upozornění: slash


**Muž, který otevřel dveře**

JJ se cítila zvláštně, nejistě a skoro až nervózně, když stála na ulici před Hotchovým domem a zaraženě zírala na jeho masivní dubové vchodové dveře. Bylo to podivné, jít k němu domů, takhle večer. Nikdy tady nebyla, ani nikdo jiný z jejich týmu, alespoň pokud věděla, protože Hotchovo soukromí bylo prostě Hotchovo soukromí, něco, do čeho nesměl nikdo rýpat, pokud si chtěl zachovat zdravou kůži. Proto byla překvapená, že když požádala Hotche o soukromý rozhovor, pozval ji k sobě domů.

A tak byla tady.

Rozhodně vykročila ke dveřím a zazvonila. Chvíli se nic nedělo, z domu nebyl slyšet žádný zvuk, žádný pohyb, což ji rozhodně nepovzbudilo. Přestože byla zvědavá na Hotchův dům, byla by raději, kdyby už měla tenhle rozhovor za sebou. Skoro už se chystala odejít a promluvit si s Hotchem zítra v kanceláři, když zaslechla za dveřmi kroky a pomalé otáčení klíče v zámku.

Zhluboka se nadechla a pokusila se nasadit výraz naprostého klidu, aby skryla svoji nejistotu, ačkoli se sotva odvažovala doufat, že to Hotch neprokoukne, i když o tom pochybovala. Nevýhoda práce s psychology.

Dveře se otevřely a ona překvapeně zamrkala. Na prahu nestál Hotch, ale Reid, v pohodlném, domácím oblečení, dokonale uvolněný a s lehkým úsměvem na rtech.

JJ znovu zamrkala. Co tady Reid dělá? A co tady dělá _takhle_?

„JJ!" pozdravil ji s upřímnou radostí a otevřel dveře dokořán. „Pojď dál, Aaron už na tebe čeká."

Byla zmatená. Aaron? Odkdy Spencer říká Hotchovi křestním jménem?

Reid ji pozval dovnitř, zavřel za ní dveře a stačil si od ní vzít kabát a dát ho na věšák, než se zmohla na slovo.

„Nevěděla jsem, že bydlíš u Hotche," řekla mu, když našla ztracenou řeč. Bylo to zvláštní, ta představa, že Spencer bydlí u svého šéfa. Nedovedla si něco takového představit, což byl nejspíše důvod, proč ji to zaujalo natolik, že ji ani nenapadlo rozhlédnout se okolo sebe, aby se podívala, jak Hotchův dům vlastně vypadá.

Kupodivu to vypadalo, že její jednoduchá poznámka Reida rozhodila. Najednou znejistěl, jeho uvolněnost se ztratila a zdálo se, že se dívá kamkoli, jen aby se nemusel podívat na ni.

„No, ehm…" začal pomalu. Nervózně. „Popravdě to není přesně tak, že bych u Aarona bydlel, tedy technicky vzato tady bydlím, to ano, ale ve skutečnosti –"

„Spencere," zarazila ho a pro větší důraz použila i gesto ruky. „Vůbec nemám tušení, co se mi pokoušíš říct, jestli to chceš vědět," přiznala a se zvednutým obočím čekala na odpověď, která by mohla třeba i něco vysvětlit, a to nejlépe tak, aby to dokázal pochopit i někdo s IQ nižším než 187. Jako například ona.

„Ehm… Ono je to totiž tak, že… po pravdě řečeno…"

JJ protočila oči. Co se tady krucinál dělo, že měl takový problém jí to prostě říct? „Spencere."

„No… My spolu totiž s Aaronem žijeme. A taky s Jackem, samozřejmě."

Zůstala na něj zírat s vykulenýma očima, jak byla šokovaná jeho odpovědí, ale po pár vteřinách se jí podařilo překvapení trochu skrýt. Zamrkala. „Ty a Hotch spolu žijete?" zopakovala po něm zmateně. „Tím myslíš, že spolu _žijete_?"

„Ano," přikývl.

Spencer a Hotch… Jack… „Ach, promiň, Spencere, netušila jsem…" zamumlala.

Konečně se usmál, i když nejistě. „Já vím." Pokrčil lehce rameny. „Aaron je v obýváku, zavedu tě tam."

„Dobře," přikývla JJ a vydala se pomalu za ním. „Poslyš, Spenci… Jen jsem chtěla říct, že je to v pořádku, ano? Pokud to tak chcete, pak je to správné."

Přikývl. „Děkuju."

Usmála se. „V pořádku."

Oplatil jí úsměv, a pak ji bez dalšího slova zavedl do obývacího pokoje. Na pohovce dřepěl Jack, před sebou měl hromadu pastelek a s broukáním něco kreslil na bílý papír. Hotch seděl v pohodlném křesle, skláněl se nad stolem a přebíral se v nějakých papírech. Když vešla do místnosti, zvedl hlavu a unaveně se na ni usmál. „JJ."

Napadlo ji, jak je to dlouho, co ho viděla usmát se. Ve skutečnosti, když nad tím teď uvažovala, to bylo v poslední době o dost častěji, než tomu bývalo kdysi. „Ahoj, Hotchi. Promiň, že tě ruším," omlouvala se okamžitě, pak jí pohled padl na chlapce. „Ahoj, Jacku," pozdravila ho s úsměvem.

„Ahoj!" oplácel jí Jack pozdrav vesele.

Hotch shrnul papíry na hromádku a pokynul jí, aby se taky posadila. „Nic se nestalo, JJ, hned se ti budu věnovat, jenom musím…" otočil hlavu na svého syna.

Reid mu položil dlaň na rameno. „Jen zůstaň sedět, uložím ho."

Hotch k němu zvedl pohled a usmál se na něj, způsobem, který u něj nikdy dřív neviděla. Téměř ji to donutilo zvednout obočí, ale ovládla se. Bylo hezké vidět Hotche takhle. Klidného, spokojeného. Stejně jako bylo hezké vidět takhle Spencera. Bylo to povzbuzující, vidět, že i oni dva si našli někoho, s kým chtějí být, někoho, s kým se cítí dobře.

„Kdyby něco, budu tady," ujistil Hotch Spencera s podivně měkkým výrazem v očích.

Reid přikývl a podíval se na chlapce sedícího na pohovce. „Půjdeme spinkat, Jacku," řekl mile a věnoval chlapci lehký úsměv. „Přečtu ti pohádku, chceš?"

„Jo!" Jack k JJině upřímnému překvapení okamžitě zapomněl na své pastelky i rozdělaný obrázek, vstal z pohovky a ochotně se připojil k Reidovi.

Spencer ho pobaveně krotil. „Tak běž dát tátovi pusu a půjdeme do postele," řekl mu jemně.

Jack ho poslechl, vyskočil na široké křeslo, vylezl Hotchovi na klín a omotal mu ruce kolem krku, aby mu mohl dát pusu na dobrou noc.

Hotch se zasmál. „Dobrou noc, Jacku," řekl a rozcuchal mu vlasy nad čelem.

Reid se naklonil k Hotchovi a políbil ho na tvář. „Půjdu si už taky lehnout," zamumlal. Počkal na Hotchovo kývnutí, a pak se narovnal, usmál se na JJ, vzal Jacka za ruku a společně s ním odešel.

JJ se za nimi dívala, dokud jí nezmizeli za dveřmi. Vypadalo to tak… hezky. Idylka. Dokonalá rodinka. Chvíli zůstala zamyšlená, v hlubokém tichu společně s Hotchem, který čekal, až začne sama.

Konečně se na něj otočila, v očích rozněžnělý výraz. „Ukládá tvého syna?" zeptala se tiše.

„Jistě," přikývl souhlasně, s klidným výrazem. „Je to teď i jeho syn. A Jack ho zbožňuje."

Takže se přece jen našlo dítě, které Spencer neděsil k smrti? Bylo to vůbec možné? Usmála se. „Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"

„Samozřejmě."

Váhala jen vteřinu. „Jak dlouho, Hotchi?"

Podíval se jí pevně do očí. „Dva roky."

JJ nedokázala skrýt překvapení. Koneckonců, s pusou pootevřenou šokem to jde těžko. „Dva _roky_? Jak je možné, že o tom nikdo neví? Nebo…" Povzdychla si, když jí došlo, že je tady i jiná možnost. „Neříkej mi, že se zase něco dozvídám jako poslední."

Hotch zvednul jeden koutek. To byl skoro úsměv. „Vlastně jsi první, kdo to ví."

Tomu skoro nemohla uvěřit. Vždyť celý tým byli psychologové, kteří dokázali odhalit cokoli o komkoli během pár vteřin. Nebo _minut_, pokud neměli zrovna nejlepší den. Jak by si mohli nevšimnout něčeho takového? „Ale jak se vám to podařilo celé dva roky tajit?" ptala se nechápavě.

„Naučili jsme se oddělovat od sebe práci a osobní život." Pokrčil Hotch rameny. „A taky umíme docela dobře skrývat to, co nepotřebujeme, aby ostatní věděli."

Jistě, psychologové. Uměli objevovat i schovávat a obojí jim zřejmě šlo líp než dobře.

Chvíli se na něj zamyšleně dívala, a pak se nejistě kousla do rtu, než se odvážila zeptat na to, co ji zajímalo nejvíc. „Miluješ ho?"

Chvíli se na ni zamyšleně díval, a pak se s porozuměním pousmál. „Máš o něj opravdu strach, JJ, že ano?"

Přemýšlela, jestli ho kdy vůbec viděla tak moc uvolněného. Klidného, spokojeného a odpočatého. A přesto…

„Ano," přikývla a bez ohledu na to, že je Hotch jejím nadřízeným, zopakovala svoji předchozí otázku. „Tak miluješ ho?"

„Víc, než bych si myslel, že můžu," odpověděl vážně.

Kývla pomalu hlavou. „Tak mu neubliž."

„Neublížím," slíbil.

A ona mu věřila. Věděla, že Hotch sám už si toho také hodně prožil – rozvod, ztráta Haley, malé dítě, o které se musel ze dne na den naučit postarat sám a bez pomoci. Věděla, že je Hotch zodpovědný, chápající a ochranitelský i k cizím lidem, natož pak k těm, kteří pro něj byli důležití. Věděla, že Hotchovi na mladém géniovi záleží. A také věděla, že on by nikdy nedopustil, aby se Spencerovi něco stalo, a to ani dříve, když nebyl ničím víc než jeho šéfem. Hotch byl jednoduše _dobrý_. Tak moc dobrý, že jí nezbylo nic jiného než uznat, že Spencer byl v dobrých rukách, že byl s Hotchem tak v bezpečí, jak jenom mohl být.

A Hotch ho měl rád.

_Víc, než bych si myslel, že můžu._

Odhrnula si vlasy z čela a usmála se. „V tom případě ti přeju, aby vám to vyšlo," řekla upřímně. „No, asi bych už měla jít."

Hotch se zaraženě díval, jak se zvedá. „JJ? Nepřišla jsi proto, že sis se mnou chtěla o něčem promluvit?" zeptal se s mírným pobavením a podrbal se ve vlasech.

„Oh." Zasekla se na místě a pomalu se vrátila zpět na pohovku. „Jistě." Pootevřela ústa, ale nevyšel z nich ani hlásek.

Hotch trpělivě čekal, až začne.

„Jo, jistě," zhluboka se nadechla. „Jsem těhotná, Hotchi," přiznala nakonec.

Překvapeně zamrkal, a pak pokrčil rameny. „Takže malý Henry dostane sourozence? Gratuluju, JJ," usmál se na ni upřímně a natáhl se k ní, aby ji pohladil po paži. „Mám za tebe radost."

„Chtěla jsem tě požádat, jestli bych i tak mohla zůstat u útvaru, aspoň prozatím," podívala se na něj s nadějí.

„Pokud si to přeješ," odpověděl klidně. „Okamžitě se stáhneš z terénu," přikázal jemným hlasem. „Ale jinak můžeš dál pracovat tak, jako dosud."

Přikývla. „Bude ze mě kancelářská myš," zasmála se. „Děkuju, Hotchi."

„To já děkuju tobě," oplatil jí měkce.

Z horního patra domu se ozval dvouhlasý smích. JJ se podívala tázavě na Hotche. Ten protočil zvesela oči.

„Spencerovy pohádky?" zeptala se zmateně.

Souhlasně přikývl. „Spencerovy pohádky."

Oba se zasmáli.


End file.
